RuneScape:Orphanage
2007Scape_Wiki:Orphanage is a place where orphaned pages and files are "stored" to prevent them from appearing in and . Pages (or images) should not be linked here just because they appear in these special pages, but linked because they are "orphans". (See the definition of "orphan" below.) What is an orphan? There are several factors that can classify an article as an orphan: *'Orphan:' An article with fewer than three incoming links which meet the criteria for linking below. *'Isolated article:' An article that cannot be reached via a series of links from the Main Page. *'Walled garden:' A group of articles that link to each other, but have few or no links to them from any other Old School RuneScape Wiki articles. In effect, that group is orphaned. Theoretically, a walled garden could have numerous articles if they all link to each other but no others link to them. *'Orphaned project page:' A project page (starting with "2007Scape Wiki:") with few or no links from other project pages. Essays are most likely to be orphaned. *'Orphaned image:' An image not used on Old School RuneScape Wiki directly. What is the problem with an orphaned article? A company with no advertising will not be known to others, and as a result, will get few if any customers. Likewise, orphaned articles, since they have few links to them from other pages, are difficult to find, and are most likely to be found only by chance. Because of this, few people know they exist, and therefore, they get less readership and improvement from those who would be able to improve them. In particular, if the topic is more obscure, this may make it difficult for many to locate. If not for links to a page, the only way such an article can be found is by a person who knows the topic entering it into Old School RuneScape Wiki or doing a web search, browsing a category in which it is contained, looking at the edit history of a contributor to the page, or having it show up as a random article. Criteria An article is orphaned if fewer than three other articles link to it. Currently our priority is to focus on orphans with NO incoming links at all. For the purposes of the strict definition, the following pages do not count toward the three incoming links: *Disambiguation pages *Redirects *Lists *Discussion pages of articles *Pages outside of article space Ideally, except for disambiguation links, disambiguation pages should be orphaned. The only pages that should link to them are articles bearing the title (via templates such as Template:Redirect) and "See also" sections of other disambiguation pages (when separate disambiguation pages are created due to long length or variances in the titles). List of orphaned articles A list of orphaned articles can be found at Disambiguation pages Disambiguation pages are created in order to resolve conflicts in article titles that occur when a single term can be associated with more than one topic, making that term likely to be the natural title for more than one article. In other words, disambiguations are paths leading to different articles which could, in principle, have the same title. List of orphaned Exchange pages Ideally, all Exchange pages should be linked to, either from the item page, or from the sub-pages of the Grand Exchange Market Watch. Orphaned or uncategorised Exchange pages may appear in Templates A list of orphaned templates can be found here: Miscellaneous templates Miscellaneous orphaned templates can be found here: w:c:runescapeOrphanage/misc Gallery of orphaned files Some files may appear in the list if they are not directly used in an article. These files are considered orphaned files. Blocked.png|Used in the Blocked template. Rs3 warning icon.png|Used in Rs3 Warning and Rs3 Image Warning templates. Discord Partner badge.svg|Used in WikiaRail module Information icon-grey.png|Reserved for wiki use. Jpeg.jpg|Reserved for wiki use. Bot crown.png|Used in the verification userbox for AWB accounts. Sighelp.png|Reserved for wiki use. Information icon.png|Reserved for wiki use. Wiki.png|Monobook logo. Copyright.svg|Reserved for wiki use. Stop shield.png|Reserved for wiki use. Brown stop sign.png|Reserved for wiki use. Heckert GNU white.svg|Reserved for wiki use. GreenCopyleft.svg|Reserved for wiki use. PD-icon.svg|Reserved for wiki use. Padlock-red.svg|Reserved for wiki use. Wikipedia logo.svg|Reserved for wiki use. Green copyright.svg|Used in Template:Attribution Information icon.svg|Reserved for wiki use. Transparent.svg|Reserved for wiki use. DDOSer Located.png|Reserved for wiki use. Mod Mat K chathead.png|Reserved for wiki use. Wiki-background|Wiki Background. Community-header-background|Community header background Favicon.ico|Favicon. (Does not appear in gallery due to .ico format) Wikia-Visualization-Main,2007scape.png|Mobile app background. Placeholder.png|Reserved for wiki use. Placeholder 2.png|Reserved for wiki use. Audio options icon.png|Used in , , and Zamik wizard chathead.png|Reserved for wiki use. Main page bestiary.png|Reserved for wiki use. Main page calculator.png|Reserved for wiki use. Main page quests.png|Reserved for wiki use. Main page guides.png|Reserved for wiki use. Main page minigames.png|Reserved for wiki use. Main page equipment.png|Reserved for wiki use. Discord Partner program.png|Reserved for wiki use. Twitter icon white.svg|Reserved for wiki use. White-chevron.svg|Reserved for wiki use.